Nyankoi!
by Strawberry cake with Yaoi
Summary: Meet Ikuto. He has a huge grudge against cats. Not only he hates them, but has a fear of them as well. But something happens when cats are talking to him. He is under a curse. "If you don't grant any of the 100 wishes, you turn into a cat yourself."


**Nyankoi, Nya! **

**Why he hates them...**

**Summary:**

**Meet Ikuto. He has a grudge against cats. Moreover, not only that he hates them, but has a fear about them. Unfortunately, some 'accident' happens. On the way home from school, Ikuto accidentally kicked an empty can when suddenly, it hits the Guardian Deity of Cats. Now, Ikuto has to try to get along with the cats. However, was practically given a curse. He has to grant 100 wishes in total form of any cats, or he will turn into a cat himself. **

Ikuto was sleeping on his bed, when some certain 'cat' came along. He jumped onto Ikuto's bed and purposely purred against his cheek. Ikuto woke up and jumped out of bed.

He was scared that he chucked his pillow at it. "You filthy cat! I told you a hundred times not to come into my bed!!" shouted Ikuto. His heart thumping fast.

The cat showed a grin and walked out from the room. Ikuto was puffed out and scared. "I hate cats…" "_Then you should get going on your work, human._" Said Yoru. Ikuto looked at Yoru in confuse. "Did he… Nah! Never… Don't get too confuse Ikuto…"

He went downstairs to go to school, when he saw his mum and Utau, hugging 'it'. "GAH~!! How can you touch that thing!!?" He cried. Utau giggled. "Come now! Yoru didn't do anything to you," Utau rubbed her face against Yoru's cheek. "Look at the innocent face!"

"My ass!! How can you say that cat face is innocent!? It's evil!" Cried Ikuto. Yoru seemed to give him a look and licked Utau's cheek. Utau giggled. Ikuto's mum gave Yoru milk "Hai! Here's your 'miruku' Yoru-san~!" Said Ikuto's mother.

Utau puts down Yoru on the floor, and Yoru rushed to the milk. Ikuto just looked at it. "Evvvvvilllll…" Said Ikuto.

**Ikuto's POV**

"I'm going…" I said. I went out and never realised that someone or mostly something was following me. Yoru was his name…

My days were ordinary enough. Until….

That time… I realise yesterday…

What has seemed to happen to my body?

Behind me, I heard someone talking. I look behind. "Today at the butcher's." "That's nice, right?"

I went to school and asked my friends something…

"I can't help it…"

I can understand… Cats…

Nadeshiko and Kukai were looking at me. In addition, started to laugh at the silence. "That was classic man!" Cried Nadeshiko. Kukai laughed hard.

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!" I shouted at them.

Nadeshiko giggled and smiled at me. "Yeah, they exist, your so called doting parents who are like your fantasy stories, right?" She said.

"SHUT UP!" I cried.

"But Ikuto," Said Kukai. "Aren't you… Afraid with cats?" I sighed. "Yeah…."

Nadeshiko and Kukai looked at each other. "Ikuto, give us an example." Said Nadeshiko. "Of what those cat says." Said Kukai.

I sighed. "Well… This morning…I heard them saying, 'We'll receive a treat at the butcher's…'" I said.

Kukai and Nadeshiko looked at each other. "And on the say to school." Said Nadeshiko. Kukai laughed. "Like the happened." He said.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!!" I shouted. Nadeshiko laughed. "If it's cats we're talking about, isn't it better to speak with Amu-chan?" She said. My jaw widened opened. "Because, doesn't she like cats?" Said Kukai. I gasped.

"NO WAY!! NOT AMU!!" I cried.

"Amu-chan!" Cried Nadeshiko. Amu turned. "Yeah?" She said. Nadeshiko signaled her to come closer, and she did. "What is it?" Said Amu. Her bright yellow, honey eyes shined and her pink hair glittered. I blushed.

"You see, Ikuto has this…" Said Kukai, until I quickly ran away. "IDIOT~!!" I cried. "Ikuto!" Cried Kukai.

However, I had to come back, because the teacher was coming in.

I walked back home looking mad.

Both of them…They know that I like Amu… However, a person needs to say what is on his mind, right?

I was kicking an empty can in the middle of the road, when suddenly; I saw a rubbish bin and started to kick it hard to get it in. When suddenly I did, CRACK!

I gasped and looked surprise. I kinda hit something, under this, doghouse or something. I looked into it and looked shocked. It was a statue showing a cat. Nevertheless, what really shocked me was this.

THE HEAD!! I thought when my heart thumped faster.

IT BROKE!! I thought. I looked around in case there was anybody passing by. I quickly tried to put it back. In addition, ran for my life.

"SORRY~!!!" I cried.

After that, Yoru started to talk to me. I went back to the place where I hitted the cat's head. I pulled the cat head's up. And down. Up again. And down. I sighed.

Just like yesterday, right? I don't believe in spirits but… Still, with this… I reached into my pocket and took out a cat food tin can, and placed it in front of it. "With this somehow…" I said. Then I heard someone ruffling from the back. I gasped and turned around.

"GAH!! YORU!!" I cried. Yoru looked at me. "_I guess it makes sense now,_" He said. "_The son of the Tsukiyomi family, has damages the Jizo's head._" I looked at him. "What nonsense are you talking about?" I said.

But then I heard someone coming. It was an old man. "Hello." He said. I gulped. The chief Priests?! I thought. He looked at me and Yoru. "Talking with the cat?" He asked. "NO, NO WAY!!" I cried. The man smiled.

"Is that so?" Then he looked inside the doghouse. I gulped. PLEASE DON'T LET HIM REALIZE!!

"Huh?" He came close and took the cat food. "Did you offer this?" He said. I sighed in relief. "Yes…"

I mean, it's difficult to say it. The cat head…

"Huh? YOU. Are you interested in the Jizo!?!" Said the man.

"Eh?"

"The Jizo has protected people of this land from disasters since ancient times. It's a Jizo, worshipped by cats who do good deeds. It also has a good reputation among cat lovers. It's quite cute right?" Said the man.

"Hmm... Sure… Yeah…" I wasn't interested in anything.

"But, it's sense of justice is strong, so doing something bad will get you into trouble. You would get cursed as a result."

I froze.

CURSE??!!

"Well, I am sure the Jizo will be pleased with your actions. You can't say that about the animal spirit just by looking at it." He said.

I gasped and shouted, "TELL ME MORE OF THE JIZO!!" The man looked at me and smiled.

When we got into the shrine, he changed clothes and took out a huge scroll. "The cat Jizo's creation, that was sent to this land, was this and that…"

I don't want to hear all of it old man! Just get to the part of the curse!!

Furthermore, WHAT'S THE REASON OF CHANGING CLOTHES!? He took his time.

I looked beside me and saw Yoru. I whispered to him, "Why are you here?" He looked at me. "_I know the cat of this place,_" He said. "_I've taken opportunity and came to pay a visit._"

I sighed. They have a cat here too. Cats are everywhere these days…

I want to go home…

Then a white, brown cat with yellow eyes came and looked at Yoru.

"_Huh? Onii-chan! You came!_"

"_I've let myself in, Sora._"

Is that her?

Sora looked at me. "_That human is Nii-san's?_" By that, I think she meant that I'm Yoru's master…

Yoru smiled. "_He broke the head of the Cat Jizo at your place. And now… Hehehe… He's cursed._" Said Yoru.

"_Eh? Nii-san, you serious?_" Said Sora tilting her head.

Damn you… I thought.

Sora and Yoru were chatting for a while when I heard Sora saying, "_I have heard some things from my master. But, well, doing that to the Jizo's head, he's really human, who has no idea about his situation. Nii-san has a foolish maser, ne._"

"Right?" Said Yoru.

You are one talkative cat aren't you? I can hear you way over here.

I kept pretending to listen to the priests until…

"_But, my master seems to be excellent in the use of difficult words, but… He seems like a praying priest who's a regular actor in a comedy, heh?_" Said Sora.

I kinda somehow choked. I melted down slowly. Yoru looked at me.

"_What are you doing not even listening to the priests? Sora, would you mind explaining the real story to him._"

"_Okay Onii-san!_"

Sora went close but I move away. Sora smiled. "_Ok fine! This level of far away is OK, if you can listen._" She said.

The she began:

_Neko-Sama, or the Cat god,_

_Like you humans have the 100 ghost stories, cats also have their hundred stories--- If you show sincerity towards the neko Sama and do good deeds, the curse will be lifted, as soon as the flame of the candle begins to disappear. But hearing the voice of cats is just Stage one of the curse. Without doing good deeds, just leaving this as they are will make the curse get stronger and in the end, you will become a cat yourself._

I started laughing. "Ha. Good deeds for the cat god? I'm annoyed by people! As if I could get used to you guys speaking! A curse is something that should get lost!!" I shouted.

Sora looked scared. But Yoru looked at me.

"_Tch, don't tell us…_"

What's with this big attitude…?

Wait a minute… Are they getting…? Bigger?

It was true. They were bigger, but I was a bit small. I looked at my hands, or should I say, paws.

I gasped. "GAH~!!" I screamed.

"Nya! Nya!!"

Where's my English?! I looked at my body. FUR?!?! "NYA~~!!!" I screamed.

I couldn't get use to it. Somehow, my head started to spin. Agh… No… I don't want to be a cat… I thought as my eyes shut close.

No…

**^ ^ Oh dear, seems Ikuto has turned into a cat. Should I write the next chap? Tell me~! ^ ^ **


End file.
